


Touch

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hidden Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual implications, Slight Top! Zak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: Jay loves when Zak plays with his hair, and Zak knows exactly what he's doing to Jay.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Jay Wasley
Kudos: 10





	Touch

Jay sat in his usual spot in front of Zak in the large theater room. He smiled to himself as he listened to the soothing vibrations of Zak’s voice as he joked with Aaron and Billy about something. Honestly, he wasn’t paying attention to what they were actually saying, he was just soaking in the grumble of Zak’s vocal tones.

“Well, even if I don’t have loyal friends, there is always one thing I’ll have to keep me going,” Zak announced with a huff, breaking Jay from his thoughts.

“Your mustache?” Aaron teased from beside the leader, who rolled his eyes.

“No. Well, yes. But, no.” He leaned forward and outstretched his hand, lacing his fingers into Jay’s hair. “Jay’s soft, silky hair.”

Jay’s eyes widened the instant the long tendrils gently raked down the back of his head. He sucked in a breath, trying to appear calm. But, the moment Zak’s fingers curled over the top of his head, gripping his curls ever so lightly, Jay let out a huff. He realized the sound was audible, so he quickly played it off as him clearing his throat, then laughed.

“Yeah, Zak, everyone knows you can’t resist my luscious locks,” Jay played. Little did the other two men know that those words were the damn truth.

With one more subtle tug, Zak pulled his hand away, leaving Jay flushed and tingly under his skin. He loved when Zak played with his hair. When they were looking over footage after a lockdown, when they were watching a movie on the couch, when Zak kissed him breathless as they stood just out of sight of their oblivious buddies.

Zak announced the episode they were going to be watching as Jay leaned back in his chair. He reached into the pockets of his oversized sweatshirt over the growing bulge in his pants. Damn, he hadn’t realized that Zak had this much of an effect on him. He rested his head back against the plush seat, and tried his hardest to just watch the episode in front of him.

Not that watching Zak on a big screen was actually going to help anything. Jay’s gaze locked on the strong hands of his lover, magnified on the big screen. All he could think about was those hands on his thigh while he and Zak watched the X cameras at nerve center, or Zak’s fingers ghosting over his shoulders as he passed behind him in the RV. Sitting there unable to leap over that chair and kiss Zak senseless was downright torturous.

Actually, torture didn’t even begin to describe it.

**

Once the episode was over, and Jay had finally gotten a hold of himself, he made his way through the hall that lead out of Zak’s theater room. Aaron and Billy had left just minutes after the taping had wrapped up, leaving Jay to let himself out. Zak usually escorted Jay out of the building. However, he was nowhere to be found. So, Jay shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the exit.

“Jay?” He stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned around and was instantly met with a gorgeous, bright blue gaze.

“Oh, hey Zak,” Jay greeted the raven-haired man. Zak stood just over a foot from him.

Zak took a step forward. “Did you want to hang around for a while? Or were you going to head home?” Jay turned to the door down the hall, then back to Zak.

“I mean, I can hang out. I don’t have anywhere else to be.” Jay pulled his pockets lower, feeling a sudden heat surge through him again. There wasn’t anything he would rather be doing than staying in the building with Zak.

“Cool, cool.” Zak nodded, then met the younger man’s gaze. “Because there’s something I’ve been thinking about doing since the camera started rolling.”

Jay’s stomach flipped as Zak leaned in, closing the gap between then. _Yes._ Jay’s entire body responded the moment Zak’s warm lips landed on his. Jay’s head fell back as Zak pulled his body closer to his own. Fingers smoothed up Jay’s neck to the back of his head, gripping on the short strands. A groan instantly escaped Jay’s throat.

Zak pulled away, chuckling. He peered down at Jay’s half-open gaze while he cradled the man’s head in his hand.

“Oh, yeah?” he teased. Zak slid his hands even further into Jay’s hair, allowing his nails to gently scrape against Jay’s tender scalp.

Jay’s eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. Zak leaned down and skated his lips up Jay’s neck, before meeting his lips yet again. Jay’s hands clung desperately to Zak’s shoulders as Zak’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, smoothing against his own. _This_ was exactly what Jay was imagining when Zak’s fingers ran through his hair just an hour before. And now, he never wanted Zak to stop.


End file.
